


Tragic Endings

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga encuentra una desagradable sorpresa en su recámara, y cuando discute el evento con Kanon, las cosas sólo se enredan más</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic basado en la canción homónima de From Autumn to Ashes. Dedicado a Izumi y Andry, dos de mis bebés.

Sus pasos le pesaban más a cada instante, sin importarle en absoluto el húmedo frío que provocaba que la tela de su ropa se pegase a su cuerpo para después resbalar impunemente tras haber recorrido su pálida faz, terreno donde las frías gotas de lluvia se entremezclaban con la húmeda calidez que no podía evitar brotara de sus ojos. Sus manos trataban sin éxito de aclarar su visión, llena de nubarrones más tenebrosos que los que pululaban el cielo, mudo testigo del flagelante dolor que atravesaba su pecho como una filosa punzada.    
  
El cansancio le venció, provocando que sus rodillas se flexionasen, dejándole tendido en el suelo, cual si rezara, sus párpados permanecían cerrados, su ceño fruncido en un gesto de dolor profundo mientras sus manos permanecían cerradas en puños que se crispaban antes de comenzar a golpear la arena al mismo tiempo que su cabello latigueaba indolente su rostro, ungiéndole así de una pena que suponía nunca se aplacaría.    
  
Sus oídos se confundían, puesto que percibían su propio sollozo, el retumbar de los truenos que llenaban el ambiente con su estertor, además del retumbar de su propio corazón, cuyos desbocados latidos le parecían la más lastimera melodía que jamás hubiese escuchado. El aire le faltaba, el doloroso paso del mismo por sus pulmones, debido a la temperatura de éste, no lograba distraerle de su catarsis; sin embargo, no tardó en percibir que un zumbido se apoderaba de sus oídos progresivamente, hasta que la bendita oscuridad que le proveían sus párpados parecía envolverle en los ansiados brazos de la inconsciencia.    
  
Estaba adolorido, sus músculos le increpaban el descuido con el que les había tratado anteriormente. Finalmente decidió abandonar el resguardo que le proporcionaban las membranas de sus ojos, permitiendo que la luz se filtrase poco a poco por debajo de sus tupidas pestañas, hasta que sus irises de verde azulado se permitieron observar su entorno. No era lo que esperaba, deseaba encontrarse en el regazo de arena que le había cobijado durante la tormenta, calmar el escozor de su alma con el suave murmullo del mar. En cambio se sabía en el lugar del cual hubiese huido antes.    
  
No podía evitar presionar sus párpados de nuevo, hasta lograr que pequeños destellos se apoderaran de su visión. En ese instante una cálida mano se posaba sobre su frente. Pero pese a lo cándido de aquel contacto, se alejaba presuroso, como si la piel sobre la suya fuese corrosiva, y quizás lo era, pero para su alma. No necesitaba observar a la persona que le cuidaba, sabía perfectamente bien que sólo podría tratarse de alguien, una de las dos personas que le había traicionado la noche anterior.    
  
>>>Flashback<<<    
  
Había pasado gran parte de la tarde entrenando, disfrutando de la calidez del sol predecesor del atardecer. Finalmente había decidido regresar al tercer templo, quería descansar por un instante, deseoso como estaba de poder aclarar su mente con la ducha que se daría.  
  
Estaba agotado, podía sentir el sudor recorriendo su pecho, bañándole como si le expiara de todos sus fantasmas; llevaba días, si no es que semanas, evadiendo a su hermano. No soportaba verle de frente y le era imposible afrontar los ojos azules con matices verdes que inquirían acerca de cierto secreto que ocultaba la mirada del otro, un secreto que deseaba mantener como tal.     
  
Y por si ello no fuese poco, se encontraba perdido entre su hermano y al que consideraba su mejor amigo. Aiolos hacía no pocos días le había declarado sus sentimientos. Había sido un momento extraño, de profunda confusión, puesto que por un lado sabía que lo amaba, pese a nunca haber cuestionado la naturaleza del amor que le profesaba al noveno custodio. Pero de repente se veía como el objeto de un amor aparentemente apasionado por parte de su amigo de la infancia. Un sentimiento que llenaba su pecho de una incómoda satisfacción que deseaba relegar a lo más profundo de su ser por considerarle una emoción impropia de él, producto de su vanidad.    
  
No había podido contestarle, no deseaba apresurarse, mucho menos cuando en su propio ser se albergaba una emoción ambigua que le desvelaba durante las largas noches. Era en esas noches cuando trataba de vislumbrar la personalidad de aquel ser etéreo que le llevaba al límite del paroxismo cada vez que el sueño le envolvía en sus brazos. Pero todo eso no le había evitado observar con dulzura al joven de su misma edad, ni le había impedido depositar un suave y cálido beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de retirarse de ahí.    
  
Sus pasos le dirigían ya a la puerta de Géminis cuando una sensación de molestia recorrió su espalda mientras giraba con su mano la perilla de la puerta. Sus pasos se detuvieron, un silencio incómodo inundaba el tercer templo. Era extraño, puesto que todo parecía en su sitio, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía fuera de lugar en su propio templo. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar esa impresión para seguir su camino a su habitación. Al llegar hasta la puerta algo captó su atención, llegó hasta su oído un cierto sonido que creía reconocer bastante bien, un sonido que sólo en su mente había escuchado tan claramente.    
  
Sus pupilas se dilataban aún en contra de su voluntad, misma que solamente deseaba cerrarse a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Ahí, en su propia habitación y sobre su cama, estaban envueltos, en enajenantes caricias en medio de aquel encuentro de apasionada entrega, el chico que meses antes le hubiese declarado su amor y la que podría haber jurado era su propia imagen.    
  
Aquello era como estar en un sueño, o más bien, en la más extraña pesadilla. Su propio cuerpo se retorcía, sus labios besaban con frenesí los del castaño y sus piernas se parecían perdidas entre los pliegues de la sábana, mientras las del otro rodeaban su cintura. Observaba sus caderas moviéndose a la par, fundiéndose en un solo y perfecto molde. Era casi irreal el escuchar aquella sinfonía de gemidos ahogados, en medio de los cuales podía distinguir únicamente una palabra… su nombre.    
  
Su nombre era repetido por ambas figuras, cada una perdida en su propio placer, al aparecer ajenos a lo que el otro pensaba o decía. Perdidos en aquella vorágine de pasión, enredados sus miembros y enmarañadas sus mentes, a tal grado de casi arrastrarles con ellos, no fue sino hasta que los orbes de su igual se abrieron, que Saga regresó a la realidad, sintiendo como algo se desgarraba en su interior.    
  
_Here you stand seething with guilt.  
Silence only justifies this act of cowardice.  
The look stapled on your face cries out for forgiveness,  
The one thing that I cannot give.  _  
  
Su gemelo le observaba, su rostro mostraba aún las marcas del placer disfrutado con el chico castaño, pese a que su mirada se volvía cristalina y acuosa, permitiendo que un gemido escapara de sus labios, como si fuese una disculpa empapada de culpable placer carnal. No tardó en girarse sobre sí mismo, perdiendo de vista el momento en el que el castaño observaba por encima del hombro del gemelo de quien salía por la puerta para abandonar la estancia. Un gemido doloroso abandonaba los labios de ambos mientras sus cuerpos explotaban, dejándoles vacíos, no sólo físicamente.    
  
Cuando el chico de ojos azules hizo un intento por aproximarse al peliazul, éste le rechazó abruptamente, alejándose rápidamente en dirección del baño, mientras su rostro se humedecía silenciosamente. Su cuerpo no tardaba en descansar apoyado en las frías lozas que le regresaban la lastimera imagen que proyectaba.    
  
Por su parte, Saga había abandonado el templo rápidamente, recorriendo el camino en dirección a Aires como lo haría un sonámbulo, sus puños crispados, mientras su cabellera se removía debido al fuerte viento que llevaba consigo los nubarrones, emisarios de la tormenta que no tardaría en arreciar. Antes de darse cuenta, sus pasos ya le habían dirigido a la playa. Su mente estaba abstraída, tratando de encontrar en aquel desorden que era su mente, cuál era la razón de su pena.    
  
_(Did you ever see that one person  
And the way they do these things  
And it hurts you so much it's like choking choking choking  
Down the embers)  _  
  
Se sentía engañado, pero no podía decir quién era el traidor, ¿o lo eran ambos? Uno era su hermano, su más querido ser, y el otro, la persona más cercana después de su gemelo, el chico que le había provocado un vuelco en su corazón cuando le había dicho que lo amaba. Y ahora ambos habían estado juntos, haciéndose de la propiedad del otro con abandono ¿y él? ¿Dónde quedaba él? Era sólo un despojo de lo que ambos habían dejado, un guiñapo del destino. No había podido decidir y ellos no habían esperado.    
  
>>> End of flashback<<<  
  
Se levantó del lecho, buscando lejanía del otro, pero su hermano era más rápido de lo que creía, por lo que sin mucho trabajo le detuvo, mirándole lastimeramente, tratando de expresar en una sola mirada todo aquello que se hacía un nudo en su garganta. Pero sus esfuerzos eran ignorados por Saga, quien únicamente le dirigía una mirada vacía, fría. Adivinaba la culpa en cada poro del ser de su gemelo, pero no por ello se le antojaba disculparle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener algo que disculpar.  
  
 _I can give you freedom from your guilt,  
With a flick of my wrist onto yours.  
I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile.  
I can give you death with the look upon my face._    
  
Sabía por cómo le miraba Kanon que si así lo deseaba, podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana con el menor, sabía bien que si deseaba podría haberle pedido que se fuera y lo haría. Una parte de él lo deseaba, anhelaba la soledad. Pero otra gozaba con verle sufrir, era un placer culposo del que no estaba dispuesto a privarse tan fácilmente.    
  
Deseaba lacerar con su desprecio aquello que Kanon había herido con las caricias prodigadas al otro. Finalmente, una parte de él le hizo recobrar el sentido. Por lo que se puso de pie, deseando interponer lejanía entre ambos. Pero nuevamente la mano del menor le retuvo.    
  
—¿Qué deseas Kanon? ¿No te ha bastado ya con lo de ayer?—    
  
Ante la mirada inexpresiva y la voz carente de inflexión alguna, el aludido simplemente se mantuvo callado. Permitió que sus dientes se hincaran dolorosamente sobre su labio inferior, mismo que trémulo, demostraba lo difícil que le era estar ahí, con su hermano, en esa situación tan incómoda.    
  
—No necesito explicaciones, es tu vida, y la de Aiolos, y supongo que ello no me incumbe así que será mejor que te vayas y me dejes a solas Kanon.    
  
_This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,  
With no last kiss and no regrets;  
You don't deserve good bye.  
This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,  
With no last kiss and no good bye.  
  
Here you stand seething with guilt.  
Silence only justifies this act of cowardice.  _  
  
Kanon no contestó, únicamente mantenía su cabeza gacha, permitiendo que la cortina de delicadas hebras de índigo cubriese su rostro. Sus puños se cerraron y su mirada se encendió dándole el suficiente valor para ponerse de pie y enfrentar a su hermano.    
  
—Ese es el problema Saga… de hecho ese siempre ha sido el problema…   
  
Su voz era apenas más audible que un susurro, pero el silencio que reinaba en la habitación no le hacía difícil a Saga escuchar las palabras del otro. No obstante, seguía mirándole con fría indiferencia, deseando ocultar así las ganas de írsele encima y golpearlo hasta el hartazgo.    
  
—Nunca te he importado ni siquiera un poco ¿sabes? Nada te importa más que Aiolos. ¿Y sabes qué? Está bien, por mí está perfectamente bien. Pero no me metan en medio. Ya es suficiente con…—, su voz moría por un instante, quebrada hasta que de nuevo volvía a ser capaz de articular palabra, —es suficiente.    
  
Una de las cejas del mayor de los gemelos se elevaba, incrédulo como estaba de lo que acaba de escuchar.    
  
—¿Meterte en medio yo? Perdona si me equivoco Kanon, pero no creo haber sido yo el que te metió a Aiolos en medio de las piernas.    
  
Su desdén al decir aquella frase le era desconocido hasta entonces, antes ya había sido hiriente con Kanon, pero ahora la situación era distinta, se suponía habían dejado las rencillas atrás. Sin embargo ahí estaban, cara a cara, dispuestos a destilar todo el veneno guardado en sus interiores.    
  
—¡¡No sabes nada Saga!!! Nada. ¿Me oíste? No tienes derecho a hablar de aquello que desconoces. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasó…    
  
—Pero no hay que ser un genio Kanon, es bastante simple ¿o no? Aiolos y tú decidieron acostarse, y bueno ¿no pudiste haber ido a tu propia recamara? Ah no, tenía que ser en mi cama, donde duermo todas las noches. Ahora no podré borrarlos de mi mente, cuando duerma, cuando esté solo en mi habitación…   
  
—Eres un maldito egoísta y un necio. Y no me importa, ¿quieres tener esa imagen en tu mente toda tu vida? Hazlo, no me importa, por mí mejor… no lo olvides Saga, como Aiolos me hizo el amor, como gemíamos en tu cama… ni como nos retorcíamos mientras olíamos tu aroma envolviendo nuestros cuerpos…   
  
Un golpe seco por parte del puño de Saga silenció al menor de los gemelos. Los surcos marcados el día anterior en las mejillas del mayor comenzaban a avivarse, mientras sus hombros se elevaban y bajaban al mismo tiempo que el silencioso llanto se apoderaba de él.    
  
—Eres un enfermo desgraciado Kanon ¿lo sabías? No tenías por qué decirme esas cosas, si quieres hacer de Aiolos tu amante, si ambos se desean, sólo déjenme en paz y háganlo lejos de mí.  
  
 _With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are the tragic loss.  
No story book ending for this fairy tale of you.  
Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your lifeless hand.  
Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.  
Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.  _  
  
Le miraba sin entender, puesto que al no recibir respuesta por parte de Kanon, había girado en su dirección, topándose con que éste derramaba abundantes lágrimas que trataba de limpiar con el dorso de su mano. Llevó ambas manos hasta sus sienes, acariciando su cabeza como si buscara alivio a algún mal que aquejara su cerebro.    
  
—Eres un estúpido Saga… ¿acaso sólo piensas en él? ¿Tanto te importa ese hombre? Fui un tonto, un imbécil, aunque creo que es de familia hermanito…    
  
Sus palabras nuevamente se perdían en el silencio que reinaba en la estancia, mientras la mirada aguamarina se tornaba confundida. No comprendía el sentido de las palabras de Kanon, ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo, pero la punzada en su pecho le indicaba lo contrario. Deseaba dar por terminado todo, marcharse lejos y olvidarlos a ambos, a Kanon y a Aiolos. Esa escena en su cama, esos cuerpos, los gemidos, el sudor… todo era demasiado doloroso pero ¿por qué?  
  
(Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,  
And the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.  
  
—No entiendes nada, nunca lo has hecho… ¿cómo podrías entenderlo? Amas a Aiolos, lo sé, lo veo en tu mirada, lo veo cuando le sonríes y cuando sales con él. Pero cuando llega el momento de ser feliz, te da miedo y lo dejas de lado. ¿Y mientras tanto yo qué Saga? Dime ¿qué se supone que haga? Te miro a lo lejos mientras te alejas de mí, pero tampoco lo dejas entrar a él…    
  
Sus piernas se negaban a seguir manteniéndolo de pie, por lo que buscó el apoyo de un asiento, mismo que encontró sobre la cama. Dejando caer pesadamente su anatomía, cerró sus orbes un instante, aspirando lentamente, permitiendo que el oxígeno entrante a su cuerpo sirviese como un calmante necesario para sí. Deseaba gritar, como lo había hecho en la playa, con el cielo como testigo y la arena como cobijo, pero no lo haría; antes bien, enfrentaría los reproches de Kanon que seguía sin comprender.      
  
_It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions  
And to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.  
You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.  
And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now is  
A reminder of what I'll never have  
I'll never have... I'll never...  _  
  
—Dime Kanon ¿qué es lo que te molesta? Si no me equivoco fui yo el que te encontró teniendo sexo con mi mejor amigo, con mi…  
  
—¿Con tu qué Saga?—, interrumpió con sorna el menor de los gemelos, —¿con tu novio? No lo creo, porque nunca le dijiste que sí… ¿tu amante? … menos, creo yo, en todo caso es mi amante...—, soltó Kanon con acritud mientras se alejaba de ahí.    
  
—¡¡Carajo Kanon!!! No cambies los papeles, no te hagas la víctima que eso no te va, sabes perfectamente bien lo que haces y por qué lo haces así que puedes decirme de una buena vez qué está pasando, porque yo no tengo idea, o bien puedes largarte y dejarme en paz para irte a acostar con Aiolos, pero deja de hacer esto ¿quieres?—, gritaba exaltado Saga mientras se ponía de pie, rodeando con sus manos las muñecas de Kanon hasta cortar la circulación a éstas, provocando que el rostro del otro se torciese en un gesto de dolor.  
  
    
_Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.  
Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in._  
  
—¡¡¡Qué me matas maldita sea!!! Me matas cuando lo ves a él y no a mí, me matas cuando le dices palabras dulces al oído y a mí me miras con simple empatía. Me mata saber que me vas a odiar cuando lo diga, pero yo no te quiero, no como tú a mí, yo te amo… y eso no te importa y no lo hará nunca, así que ve con Aiolos y déjame en paz…    
  
Sus orbes se abrían exageradamente, para soltarle lentamente y comenzar a alejarse. Por su parte, el otro trataba de encararle con lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba, elevando su mentón desafiante.    
  
—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, ahora ve con él. Porque has de saber algo Saga; ya me hice a la idea de no tenerte, siempre he sabido que no serás mío, y por eso, lo admito: seduje a Aiolos, él pensaba que no lo amabas lo suficiente ¿y sabes que le ofrecí? Una noche, no más; y ambos tendríamos un poco de ti, él podría pensar que te poseía a ti, y yo podría pensar que por un instante no era Aiolos a quien deseabas.    
  
_But this table for one has become bearable.  
I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you._  
  
Le miró incrédulo, deseando por un instante que la tierra le engullese y así tener que evitar que su cerebro procesara toda la información recibida en esos instantes. Sus manos descansaba a los lados lánguidamente, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba caer contra la pared hasta el piso, evitando ver de frente a su gemelo.      
  
_Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person  
And the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.  
It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions  
And to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.  
And you let this one person come down, come down._  
  
—Te amo…—, murmuró suavemente Kanon, dejando que su posición fuese análoga a la del hombre sentado frente a él, dando la impresión de una sola persona cuyo reflejo admiraba frente a sí. Saga permanecía ahí, sentado con la mirada perdida en el vacío, dejando que su cuerpo permaneciese laxo, tratando de dejar sentir sus pesados miembros y la declaración de Kanon, filtrándose por sus venas, por su inconsciente.      
  
_I cherish you... I cherish you._  
Just say you would do the same for me.  
Just say you would do the same for me.  
Say you would do the same...  
Just say you would do the same for me.  
For as much as I love Autumn,  
I'm giving myself to Ashes.)    
  
—Yo también te amo Kanon... pero yo… no sé, no sé qué hacer. Aiolos, él y yo… no sé nada Kanon, no lo sé…   
  
La mirada turbia del aludido le examinaba silenciosamente, mientras sus extremidades comenzaban a guiarlo a gatas hasta estar al costado de Saga, sus yemas satinadas delineaban con lentitud las facciones de su gemelo.    
  
—Por favor, déjame intentarlo… no te pido que seas mío, pero no soporto no tenerte Saga, no me importa si no me amas, sólo déjame estar a tu lado, gozar de ti, aunque sea una sola vez, Aiolos tuvo lo que quiso de mí, pero yo… yo no te tuve Saga…    
  
Sus labios se sellaban sobre los de Saga, sería quizás sólo una noche, un momento de sensual goce que les agotaría aún más, que los dejaría desamparados, culpables y solos, pero ¿qué más daba? Kanon sólo deseaba un momento con Saga y Saga, él ya no sabía que deseaba…


End file.
